


Nova Satus

by ELSchaaf



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF, The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELSchaaf/pseuds/ELSchaaf
Summary: S6 Spec fic. My version of what will happen in S6 now that they have a chance to start over for real and BE the good guys.Nova Satus. Latin for Fresh start.





	Nova Satus

 

It was all too much to take in. One hundred twenty-five years. Earth was no more. Monty and Harper were no more. They had a son. One who was more or less the same age as they were...minus a hundred years or so. They were no longer in the same solar system, the same galaxy, or anywhere familiar at all.

How the fuck were they going to survive this?

By doing better. As Monty had requested of them. Together.

Bellamy held Clarke tightly and took in a shaky breath.

Clarke closed her eyes, her head nestled perfectly into the crook of Bellamy's shoulder and tried to slow her pounding heart.

Together.

They glanced at each other from inches away, barely noticing that Jordan had stepped out to give them some privacy.

"What now?" Clarke asked quietly, looking up into his freckled face expectantly.

Bellamy exhaled slowly and replied, "Now, we live."

Clarke nodded, pulling back from him a bit as she looked back toward the room with all their blissfully sleeping companions.

"We can't wake them without a plan," Clarke stated as if it were obvious.

Bellamy agreed with a nod. "We start with Raven and Shaw. And we go from there."

Jordan came back in, clearly having overheard Bellamy's last words and said cheerily, a hint of apology in his tone, "I'd wake them for you but it's probably not a great idea for me to freak anybody else out."

Clarke smiled and shared a humorous glance with Bellamy before saying, "I'll get Raven. You get Shaw."

"And what should I do?" Jordan asked innocently, fidgeting with nervous energy that appeared to be making him just want to burst into action to do something - anything - to help.

Before Clarke could really give it any thought, Bellamy was responding.

"If you really are as smart as your dad with all this tech and engineering stuff, are you able to pull up any info on the surface here? Weather, topography, anything?"

"Sure," Jordan answered enthusiastically. "Of course. Yeah. I'll get on that right now."

Clarke took a deep breath and glanced toward Bellamy, hesitating as she prepared to wake Raven and he prepared to wake Shaw.

"Should we...talk...before we do this...?" she asked.

Bellamy smiled softly at the uncertainty in her halting words.

"There are a few things to discuss, sure," then a frown darkened his features for a moment before he shook his head, sending the thought to the recesses of his mind. "We're not even the leaders anymore, Clarke."

"No way should Madi be making these decisions alone," Clarke replied adamantly. "Even the Commanders in her head have never had to face a situation like this."

"Of course not," Bellamy reassured her, "But we will have to wake her up after Raven and Shaw...and Jordan...figure out what we're facing on the ground."

Now it was Clarke's turn to frown. "I know. I'm both terrified and ecstatic for that. I just...all I want..."

"I know," Bellamy said with conviction and understanding. He cleared his throat before continuing, "Anyway, first we wake Raven and Shaw. We give them time to figure things out. And while they do that..."

"We wake Madi, my mom, Kane, and..." she paused, worrying her lip in a telltale sign of nerves, "Echo?"

Bellamy inhaled sharply, his eyes scanning Clarke's face. Now that he knew how much she cared, he recognized that Echo must be a bit of a sore spot for her.

He caught the bit of a wince when she said his girlfriend's name and saw a flash of pain in her eyes that cleared as soon as she broke contact with his gaze.

"Clarke..." he started, his voice deeper and more gravelly than normal.

"Don't," Clarke responded shortly. "You thought I was dead. She's been good for you. I won't interfere."

A lump formed in Bellamy's throat and for a moment he couldn't speak. His jaw worked hard to swallow it down but even once he managed it, he could feel the tears glistening in his eyes.

"I thought you were dead..." he repeated.

Before either of them could say anything more, Jordan called cheerily from the doorway, "You having trouble? Need some help?"

Clarke managed to break the emotionally heavy atmosphere first and said, "No thanks. We're all good."

"Right, right," Jordan replied with a nod, "Sorry. Mom and Dad always said I was too impatient and should slow down."

"You're fine," Bellamy said, "We'll just be another couple minutes."

"Ok, sure," Jordan nodded pleasantly again. "I'll just go check the scans I set up and meet you on the bridge."

Clarke and Bellamy shared a sad smile before each of them pressed the button on their respective cryopod and waited as Raven and Shaw both began to thaw, their pods opening and their eyes blinking awake.

Raven's eyes opened and were immediately alert as she shot to a seated position on the cryobed looking up at Clarke expectantly. 

"We did it? Everything worked out like we thought and we can go back to the ground now?" she asked. 

Before Clarke could answer, someone spoke up from close by with a teasing tone. 

 

"We're alive and we're awake. Let's start there."

 

Raven's head whipped around and as soon as she saw Shaw, she was off the cryobed, flying into his arms. 

 

Bellamy's brows rose as he scooted around them, an amused smirk playing at his lips when he reached Clarke and asked quietly, "When did that happen?"

 

"Beats me," Clarke replied with a shrug, a disbelieving laugh escaping her lips. "While we were at war?"

 

A meaningful look passed between them because she could easily have meant any number of things by what she'd said: the war between Wonkru and Eligius, the war between Diyoza and McCreary, the war between Octavia and herself. But they both knew she meant the war between the two of them. 

 

Nothing ever went well when they were on opposing sides. 

 

When they finished their reunion, Shaw looked up at Bellamy and Clarke to ask, "Did everything go as planned?"

 

"Not exactly..." Clarke replied. 

 

Now Raven's attention turned fully to Clarke and Bellamy as well. 

 

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" she demanded, looking as if she were ready to spring into action and save the day just as she always was. 

 

"Well, for one, we've been asleep for a lot longer than 10 years," Bellamy remarked dryly. 

 

"Exactly how many years HAVE we been sleeping for then?" Raven asked cautiously. 

 

The look on Shaw's face said it all. He'd experienced this before. He just hoped things wouldn't go south again.

 

"One hundred twenty-five," stated Jordan as he strolled in, shrugging as he added, "Give or take a few."

 

Raven and Shaw looked at each other in confusion before Raven asked, "Who is he?" 

 

Jordan looked over to Bellamy and Clarke and asked with nervous excitement, "Do you want to tell them or should I?" 

 

Clarke and Bellamy groaned, conversing silently, their eyes discussing what the best course of action would be. 

 

Finally, Bellamy spoke up and explained, "This is Jordan. Monty and Harper's son."

 

The pieces came together quickly for Raven, her jaw dropping in disbelief. 

 

"Monty...Harper..." she jumped to her feet again and demanded, "Where are they? I need to kick a little ass here."

 

An awkward silence filled the cryochamber. Bellamy and Clarke exchanged another look before Bellamy said, "How about we continue this on the bridge? There's a message you're gonna want to see."

 

By the time the video had played out for the second time that day, Raven was clinging to Shaw, sobbing quietly into his shoulder. 

 

She only gave herself two minutes to mourn and then she pulled away, wiped her eyes and looked at Shaw, determination in her eyes, "Let's figure out what it's gonna take to make their wish for this place come true." 


End file.
